1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illuminated display units and more particularly to apparatus used to display non-rigid indicia bearing media.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous examples of illuminated display apparatus used for varying categories of indicia bearing media. The typical device disclosed by the prior art employs a multi-faced drum, each face being adapted to mount cards or other rigid objects. Some of these devices utilize rotating power sources for rotating the drum. Use of an illuminated interior cavity is also disclosed. In general, these types of devices can be employed only to display rigid media which must be mounted directly upon or to the display face.
Another device taught by the prior art is used to illuminate and display photographs printed on translucent paper. Since the media upon which the photographs are printed has limited rigidity, the photograph can be placed between two transparent panels and mounted within the display frame. The problems inherent in attempting to mount media having no structural rigidity are obvious. Banners made of cloth, tissue paper or other media lacking structural rigidity can be displayed only if the surface thereof is placed under sufficient tension to eliminate folds or other sources of optical distortion.
The present invention resolves the problems inherent in those devices disclosed in the prior art. The present invention specifically provides the ability to illuminate and display translucent media having little if any structural rigidity. To effectively display non-rigid indicia bearing media, it is necessary to place the surface of the media under tension to remove folds or other causes of visual distortion In the present invention, a display drum comprising at least three display panels rotates about a source of illumination. The media to be displayed is stretched across a display panel and securely coupled to the structure of the display frame in a manner which will place the displayed media under uniform tension. Each supporting element of the display frames has pivotally coupled thereto an independent covering member which visually obscures the means used to secure the indicia bearing media to the display frame.